Hells Forest: Nightmares Revisited
by snowangel-983
Summary: Nicks Nightmares are just begining, when sammy breaks out of jail, and seeks revenge for Delaney who is still behind bars.
1. Chapter 1

_Nick opened his eyes and took in his surrounding, He lay on a small soft bed, in a small cold room. Shivering he looked down at himself and saw his shirt, shoe's, and sock had been removed. He yanked at the chains that held his arms above his head, to the head board. _

_"Stop that Nicky, you know you're not going anywhere." Delaney oily voice came from the far end of the room. Nick looked over and saw him sitting in a chair, which he pulled closer to the bed. Nick turned his head away from the hand that reached out to touch his face. _

_Then he felt Delaney crawled on top of him… and his cloths were now completely gone…. Nick screamed…._

And sat up straight in is bed still trying fight off a demon, he blinked a few times as recognition set in and he realized he was at home in bed. He turned on the lamp and looked at the clock; the red digital numbers read four thirty A.M. It's been less than three days since he took me and tried to hurt me. His mind still tripped over the word rape as if it was the most shameful thing in the universe.

He took a few deep breaths trying to forget the dream but it stuck in his mind anyways. He turned his mind to something else, Delaney trial had been a speedy one; with a five minute jury deliberation, and a ten year sentencing that put Nick at ease for at least the next ten years.. He thought were cut off by the phone, he jumped and stare it surprise, he wasn't due to start work again until the following week; if he could pass the mental evaluation. The phone rang angina and Nick hurried to pick it up.

"Hello?" He asked biting back a yawn. Smiled to hear Grissoms voice on the other end.

"Nick I'm sorry I woke at such an hour but I figured you'd be awake, seeing as you used to theses hours anyways." Grissom babbled, and Nick got the distinct impression that he was beating around the bush about something.

"Yeah well, just trying to go back to sleep actually." He replied.

"Oh I see, having nightmares?" Grissom asked

"Yeah." Was Nick said to that one, no need to give him the gory details.

"Look, I need you to come to the lab right away." Grissom went deathly silent, no noise filled the background either, letting Nick know that every else was listening to them.

"Okay, why?" Nick asked.

"Something's happened and I think you should come to the lab till it's sorted out." Grissom explained, Nick felt his stomach turn over, and he swallowed hard.

"Okay I'll be there in twenty minutes tops." He replied and the call was cut, Nick jumped a shower and changes cloths in less then fifteen minutes, and then grabbing his keys and a ball cap left his house.

When he finally made to the lab he was met with stares and sympathetic eyes watched him walk up the hall to Grissom's office.

"Nicky, have a seat." Grissom motioned towards an empty chair between Warrick and Greg. Catherine and Sara sat of the either side of the boys. Nick watch them as he sat, their face showing him the same thing, what it was they wanted to come down here for it wasn't good.

"Umm, I don't an easy way to sat this so I'll just say it, Nick during prison transport, the bus crashed, and though most of the inmates were recaptured, some still managed to get away. We have reason the believe Samantha was among them." Grissom watched the emotions play out on Nicks face, anger, fear, and uncertainty.

"Do you think she'd try anything?" Nick asked, Sammy hadn't actually hurt beyond drugging him and laying out for Delaney to grab, Nick hadn't thought about her in weeks.

"We're not sure; Brass just thought you should be told, so you'll be a bit more careful in the field until we're sure she's not going to try anything." Catherine spoke up.

"So I can still come back to work next week?" Nick asked. Grissom smiled warmly and nodded.

"Yes, but you won't be pulling any solo's for a while you'll have a partner every shift for at least a couple of weeks." Grissom warned him.

"I can live with that, it's not forever right?" Nick grinned.

"No not forever just ill this thing blows over; hopefully Samantha just goes away and find's a place to hide out away from Las Vegas." Brass spoke up from the door. Nick turned to acknowledge him.

"Hey Nicky, I hope She does just go away for your sake. If she doesn't well, we'll just have to find and arrest her again." Brass grinned as he stepped into the already crowded office.

"The incompetent officers who were assigned the transport are being dealt with brutally, this is not the first they've screwed it up." Brass continued.

"Well, seeing as it's nearly time to head home, why don't we call it a night? Nick be careful." Grissom warned as he stood to leave.

"I won't put another detail on you but be cautious, need I say don't trust any one." Brass chipped on his two scents.

"I'll be careful." Nick promised and followed his friends out the door.

Delaney sat in cell, staring at the grey wall, when a guard came to gt him, said his sister was there to see him. He followed along like a good in mate and was surprised to Sammy sitting on the other side of the glass partition.

"Hey Mike, how's jail treating you?" Sammy asked him.

"Fine, are you sure you can find him?" Delaney asked grinning.

'Oh yeah, daisy took a shine to him when he showed up at the house she'll find him for me, But then what you can't have him in here?" Sammy asked.

"Oh don't you worry about that. I'll take care of getting out of the hell hole you just make sure you get Nicky, and have him ready for me." Delaney smiled manically. Sammy left him there, she and things to get done in order to be ready but the date he had given her. She couldn't wait have Nick with her, she too had some unfinished business with the CSI's.

A few hours later she pulled up to a house in the suburbs and climbing out was met by Daisy, who jumped up and down in excitement.

"Hey there daisy you ready play fetch." She grinned own at the happy dog, giving her a pat on the head.

* * *

There it is a new story just for my adoring fans. Hope you like it. More coming soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nick locked up his truck and putting on his head phones took off at a slow jog through the park; The music blasting into his ears blocking out every sound, and every thought from his mind. It was first real peace is mind had, had in a long time, and he planned to enjoy every minute of it. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath and stare out over the small pond in the center of the park. Ducks and geese floated around plucking at pieces of bread tossed by other park goers.

"Such a peaceful place, it's no wonder people come here with their family all the time.' He thought, and then the ducks and geese flew off in fright quacking and hissing and they moved across the lake, Nick look around and spotted a familiar dog barking and stirring up trouble. He moved his eyes around looking for her; he knew she was there, because he knew she wouldn't let the dog out of her sight. He froze when he felt a body press firmly against his and her hand removed his earphones.

"Hello Nicky." Se spoke softly into his left ear, her breath tickled his flesh.

"What do you want?" He asked pulling away from her and turning around, but she was gone. He spun to look for the daisy but the dog had vanished and the ducks were taking the bread from a mother and her three year old. For a moment he stood unsure if what just happen had in fact really happened. Did he imagine it, her.

'Nick you've got to get it together they see you wigging out next week they'll never let you go back to work again." He told himself replacing the head phone and continuing the jog.

The rest of his down time passed with little to no incidents, except for that little mishap in the kitchen. Nick dressed quickly and left his house and few minutes early, so he was the first to get to the lab. He grabbed and cup of coffee, and made himself comfy on the couch on the break room.

"Nick glad to your ready for work." Ecklie slithery voice evaded Nicks thought he opened his eyes and stare at the man in front of him.

"Good evening Ecklie." He said coolly taking a sip of his coffee.

"So are you ready to come back?" Ecklie asked, Nick let his eyes narrow and squared his broad shoulders.

"Yeah I am." He replied sharply. Ecklie continued to watch him, staring him down, But Nick just glared back, until Ecklie scoffed and walked out.

"Watch her back Stokes." He voice floated down the hall.

"Go eat…"

"Nick!" Catherine's voice cut him off before the expletive left his mouth.

"Hey Cath, sorry I didn't realize you were here." Nick smiled.

"Yeah, well I agree with you but lets not let any one else hear you saw that." Catherine grinned, they made small talk wile every one else filed in and last of all Grissom.

"Well, it's nice to have the full team again, Nick I want you to work with Catherine to night Sara, Warrick are going to help me, a case is on hold until I come with more evidence." He hand Catherine a slip of paper and Warrick and Sara followed him out the door.

"What did we pull?" Nick asked, coming over the look over her shoulder at the slip of paper.

"419. Some motel, on the south side of Vegas," She read off to him.

"You can drive." She continued, Nick smiled and taking the paper left room with Cath in tow.

Calling the motel room seedy was putting it mildly, it was a mess, spots stood out all over the walls, and bugs crawled all over the place mostly roaches and spiders; great big ugly spiders. The victim lay on the floor in a pool of his own blood, from his throat which had been ripped out.

"A dog maybe?" Nick asked snapping photos of the damage; and then the rest of the body, noting the shredded fingers, and hands.

"The hands could have been damaged from trying to pry the dog off." Nick pointed out. Catherine knelt down and swabbed some saliva on the wound.

"I think you might be right about the dog; I got saliva from the wound." She said bagging it. Nick dropped the came around his neck and knelt down as flash of white caught his eyes.

"What is that?" He asked distractedly, he took a pair of tweezers and extracted part of a tooth.

"Incisor. Too sharp for a human; and too wide, probably belongs to the dog." Nick pointed out bagging it and writing on the table.

"Well, so far you're canine theory works." Catherine smiled over at him as David entered the house.

"Are finished for now, I need to get him to Doc. Robbins." David explained, both CSI's stood up.

"Sure thing super Dave, take him away." Nick told him and went about exploring, wondered into the bathroom. A growl caught his attention and he turned around to see a huge dog standing in the room, blood caked its muzzle and its left incisor was chipped.

"Whoa there Daisy. Good girl." Nick soothed backing away and looking for Catherine or any body for help.

"Catherine, I could use some help!" He called out.

"Nick what's the matter?" She said running to the door way and spotting the dog stopped.

"This is CSI Willows I need animal control at the rodeo motel on aften street immediately." She spoke into her radio.

"En route." came the reply.

"Do you think you can move with out being killed?" Catherine whispered. Nick just gave a look that asked her if she were still in touch with her mind.

"Okay, that plans out. I guess you'll just have to wait for animal control to get here." She said watching both dog and man.

"Or I could just shoot." She added, nick chuckled nervously, the dog barked and lunged at him, Nick jumped back and screamed as the razor sharp teeth found purchase on his wrist.

"Nick!" Catherine pulled her gun and aimed at the dog but couldn't find a shot.

"Nick I can't shot him with getting you in the cross fire, can you kick him off?" She asked, nick raised both feet and kicked hard sending the dos fling backwards towards the tub, crashed, and made another lunge, Catherine fired and the dog yelped once and stopped moving.

"Nick you okay?" Catherine asked.

"My arm." He replied pulling his sleeve up and out of the way. The wound wasn't too deep and too painful, but he would need to o to the hospital.

"IT doesn't look like she did too much damage." Nick told her looking it over.

"How do you know it's a she?" Catherine asked, nick grinned.

"It's Daisy, Samantha's dog." Nick explained. Catherine crossed to look at the dog, and cringed to see it still breathing.

"It's still alive." She told Nick, who was in the process of picking him self up from the floor.

"Come on walking wounded lets get the arm looked at them we can finish this." Catherine led him out of the room and into the hands of wait EMT's who cleaned bandaged the wound.

"You're lucky it's not bad enough to warrant time off from work. But I need to know if the dog has rabies." The EMT informed him.

"NO she doesn't I saw a tag on her collar sat she'd had the shot." Nick spoke up.

"Thank god for small mercies," Catherine chummed in.

"So think you can work with that?" She asked. Nick nodded and jumped out of the vehicle. They finished with the crime scene and left for the lab; Cath drove this time.

* * *

Okay there's chapter two. I know I hurt nick but it was for the sake of the story. Keep reviewing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Nick walked adown the hall to the break in room in search of coffee, when Grissom stopped him in the hall.

"Nick I need to borrow you for a few minutes, I need to talk with you." Grissom explained, Nick shrugged and followed him into the break room.

"Catherine told me about Daisy attacking you at he motel, is everything okay?" HE asked tossing a downward glance at his wrist.

"Yeah, everything's fine, they ran some blood tests on daisy to make sure there nothing to worry about I'll know something by next week." Nick explained.

"How is you arm doing?" Grissom asked, Nick rolled up his sleeve so they could both see the lump of bandage that covered a good portion of his wrist and forearm. Both cringed and nick rolled his sleeve down.

"It fine doesn't really hurt that much, and the doc said I could still work, so I guess it's not hat bad." Nick told him. Grissom was still a bit worried, and he continued to eye him warily. Nick had been through so much in the last two months with Delaney after him and Now Samantha and her killer dog. he wondered how much nick could take before he just collapsed from exhaustion.

"Well, alright if the doctor says you're okay then I won't stop you from working. But I will tell you to be careful and stay alert," Grissom warned him.

"Now get Catherine her coffee, or we'll be in serious trouble." Grissom smiled getting up and leaving Nick alone in the break room. He gathered to cups off black strong coffee, and headed back to the lab where Catherine was probably curing his name and danging him to hell.

Well, one out of two isn't bad, I guess' he thought as he came into the lab to find Catherine not only yelling any expletive she think off to go with his name., she was slamming things and looking very antsy.

"Her you go Cath you coffee, hot and black." Nick said setting the cup down on the counter and backing away. Catherine eyed him as she sipped at it for a minute and then smiled.

"Thank you; I wondered how long it was going to take you to get back here." She said pleasantly enough, Nick relaxed, and smiled easily.

"Yeah, well Grissom wanted to talk to me about what happened earlier." He explained. Catherine nodded, She knew the second she left his presence, that Grissom would hunt Nick down and corner him. Nick didn't seem to upset though, he must understand we just care about him, and they were just worried he might not be able to handle anymore crap.

"Cath, you okay?" Nick asked.

'Oh, yeah sorry." and they got back to work.

About an hour alter nick came back form the DNA lab with results on the tooth and the saliva, to find Catherine in the break room drinking what had to be her third cup of coffee in an hour.

"Hey the tooth and saliva came back canine, so now we know it was Daisy that killed the guy, but we don't why." Nick mumbled that last part to him self as he sat down with Catherine.

"Nick the guy at the motel room fits your description." Catherine told him, Nick thought about it and then his face went pale.

"What's she up to?" Nick asked sitting back in his chair. His brow furrowed and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well she obviously showing her aggression towards you by killing any male you looks even the slightest bit like you. What exactly did you do to her?" Catherine asked. Nick shrugged; he hadn't done anything to her that he could recall.

"You got me on that one." Nick finished just as Grissom came into the room, Sara and Warrick right behind him all three dragging their feet and plopping down with full cups of coffee.

"Rough one huh?" Catherine asked.

"God my mind ids fuzzy from looking at all that paper work." Sara complained letting her eyes close. Warrick propped his feet up in an empty chair and Grissom rubbed his temples.

"How things going with guys?" HE asked eyeing them both.

"Well the victim matches Nick physical description to a T." Catherine said, everyone came to attention on that one and Nick tried to look very small.

"Well, that something now we know she's after you." Warrick spoke up.

"Oh yeah: some one else wants to kill me now." Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"Why though I didn't do anything to her, I just put Delaney in jail." Grissom sat straighter as Nick finished his sentence.

"Nick did you every Samantha use you last name?" Grissom asked; Nick shook his head.

"Warrick I need you to run aback ground check on Samantha now please and bring the results to me here we'll wait." Grissom watched him leave. They waited in silence for Warrick to return.

When he did he had a folder with him, this he gave to Grissom, and sat back down looking like he'd be sick.

"Okay let s Samantha…Delaney?" Grissom gasped and quickly read the rest Nick fell back in his chair and groaned.

"Wonderful I put her brother in jail, great after this little adventure maybe the rest of the family would like to take a whack at me with something." Nick complained.

"Both parents are dead only living relative is an uncle in Birmingham." Grissom reads to him Nick relaxed a little; at least no one else would kill want to him for putting Samantha in jail.

"No more field work Nick, I want you in the lab if you wok at all." Grissom told him sternly, Nick nodded in acquiesce. They sat a few minutes more and then split till the next night.

_She watched him, leave the lab and looking worn down climb into his truck and drive away._

_"Poor Nicky, did they give more time off. Wonder how much they can give you before they just up and fire you?" She wondered aloud as she pulled away from the curd to follow him. Nick continued to drive unaware of the car that followed him.

* * *

_

There's chapter three for you. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know how I'm doing so far. Thanks for the reviews you've already sent.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick pulled in to his drive way and turned off the motor, but didn't get out right away; instead he eyed a sedan that had looked like it was following him, it drove by and relaxing he climbed out of his truck and walked up the side walk to his door.

_'You really have to chill out man, your letting her get to you.' _He lectured himself as he grabbed his mail and went inside. He tossed his shoes one at a time, against the wall behind the door, and ten grabbing a beer, made his self comfortable on the couch with his mail. Bill, bill, letter from mom, junk mail, and…. He stopped and sat up, his eyes wide, the letter had no return address just his address and name in the center. He carefully tore it open and took out a folded piece of paper.

_I'll make you pay for what you did, and then my brother will get his revenge too._

Nick folded it again and shoved it into the envelope, tossed it to the table and far from him as possible. He grabbed the phone and ran through his mental log of numbers deciding you to call, then deciding dialed.

"Grissom its nick I got some an interesting letter in my mail this morning." Nick explained hurriedly.

"Nick calm down what did it say exactly?" Grissom asked. Nick didn't need to open the letter again the message was burned into his long term memory.

"Okay don't leave your house till tonight, I'll make sure some one picks you up and brings you to the lab tonight, till then get some rest and take care of that arm okay?" Grissom's voice was soft and reassuring.

"Okay, I just want this over with as soon as possible I'll be a good little CSI and do as my boss says." Nick answered through a jaw cracking yawn. They spoke a while longer and then hung up, nick went to bed and slept till late in the after noon when his ringing phone woke him.

"Some one better be dieing on the other end of this phone." He said into the receiver.

"Hey Nicky, better watch you back, cause I'll be watching you." Sammy's voice warned and then the phone went dead, nick just sat there with it in his hand listening the dial tone for a long time until his shook himself and put it down.

'_Why can't they ever just break out and go away to some nice tropical island and not seek revenge on me.' _He thought getting up and going for a shower.

"When Warrick pulled up out side his house he ran for the truck and dove inside, to the amusement of his friend in the driver seat.

"What's up man? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Warrick asked, eyeing his friend warily.

"I received and letter this morning from my secret admirer." Nick explained, Warrick wasn't surprised, so nick figured Grissom had told them what had happened, no need to tell them about the phone call just yet, they were worried enough over this whole thing.

"Yeah Grissom told me, make sure you arrived in relatively one piece, actually more like warned me." Warrick smiled, Nick chuckled.

"Man has such a way with words doesn't he?" Nick asked.

"Oh yeah, the way that makes you want to crap your pants, remind me never to tick him off." Warrick joked they laughed as he pulled out of the neighborhood and into the afternoon traffic towards the lab.

Nick barley had time to pick up the coffee pot, when Grissom come bustling in looking rather perturbed. He hand sheets to even one except Nick.

"Nick you'll just sort of help out the lab techs here and there for now, dodge Mia too, she can get a little territorial about her work space." Grissom told him Nick nodded and finished pouring his coffee, as everyone else filed out. Grissom waited and until they were gone to speak up.

"Did anything else happen after you called me?" He asked. Nick swallowed the coffee in his mouth forgetting for a second that the liquid was hot; it burned a trial down his throat.

"Nope it was smooth sailing all day, although I did sleep through most it." Nick choked out past the burn on his mouth.

"I know the coffee stinks just deal with for now until we can corner Greg and get that blue Hawaiian from him." Grissom As he left nick to his work, Nick headed off to find something to do.

"Hey Archie got anything for me to do?" Nick coming in and stealing a chair next the man, Archie peeled back the phone from his ears and smiled.

"Hey Nick heard you'd be hanging around so I though you might help me get some of this back log out of here, I got three cases piled up and three more to night coming in." Archie instructed, nick took the files and getting comfortable in front of a computer got to work.

Almost four hours later he was no more the half way through second tape and getting bored, when something on one of the tapes cracked him up, Archie look over at him and grinned.

"What's so funny?" He asked, he motioned over and rewinding the tape showed Archie who cracked up too.

"Well, that case it cracked." Archie said taking the tape and the file and placing them to the side.

"Oh man, now I really have seen it all." Nick smiled as he went to final tape and sat back to listen.

"Hey Nicky tell me you got t my video surveillance tapes of the elevator at the palms hotel." Warrick pleaded, Nick smiled and nodded.

"I'm just getting to it actually, take a seat man." Nick said putting the tape in and hitting the play button. The fast warded until Warrick told him to stop.

"Right there, that's the wife, but she was supposed to be in New York last night." Warrick told him.

"She got on the elevator at ten forty, and the got on again to leave at eleven-ten." Nick informed him.

"Looks like, she delayed her flight." Warrick said getting up and leaving the room.

_"Man, I can't wait to be back in the field, this tanks." _Nick thought donning the dreaded head phones.

* * *

I know it not all, exciting and everything, but I'm working on it so please just bear with me on this, The next chapter well be a bit more filling promise. 


	5. Chapter 5

Nick had never been so glad to see the end of shift in his entire career as a CSI. He chucked the head phone and zoomed out the door, for the break room for a last minute mug of coffee, before heading out and home for the day, he made it as far as his truck when he felt an arm snake around his chest and he was pinned against a warm body, another hand covered his mouth as started to scream.

"Told you I was going to get you." Sammie's voice breathed in his ear. Nick struggled to no avail he felt a prick in his arm and a minute later his eyes drooped and he fell limp in the arms that help him captive.

Warrick came out of the front doors a few minutes later to go home and noticed Nicks SUV still parked in the lot, curios he went back in and asked Archie if nick had gone home, Archie replied in the affirmative, and Warrick went back out to look at Nick's truck, he became agitated when found nicks keys abandoned on the ground by the drivers side door. He ran back in and yelled for the receptionist to call 911 on his way back to Grissom's office.

"Grissom Nicks been kidnapped I found his keys by his truck and signs of a struggle." Warrick said, Grissom followed him out and they started working the scene while brass asked is any one saw anything and came up with a car description, of a 95 ford Taurus red and back screeching out of the parking lot.

"Grissom we have to find him.' Warrick stressed, Grissom looked at him and placed hand on his shoulder.

"We will Warrick, we will." He answered.

Nick groaned as he finally came too in a dark place he tired to move but found his hands bound behind him and feet bound together.

"Hey nick glad you could join me, told you I would get you." She spoke from out of the darkness, Nick stopped moving and tried to see her through the dark.

"What do you want" He asked.

"I want my brother out of jail, and at home and, I want you to suffer for what you did to him." She snarled Nick swallowed he didn't like the sounds of that. What ever she had couldn't be good for his health, he started struggling again, pulling and yanking at the rope wincing as the tore the flesh around his wrists.

"Go ahead and struggle nick it won't do you any good, but it is amusing." Sammy chuckled, Nick stopped and lay still, he wouldn't give her the benefit of seeing him struggle. A long silence followed and nick a begun to believe she had left when a foot made contact with his midsection he gasped for air and curled up in as small a ball as he manage, he barely noticed when a door opened and closed ad a bolt was shoved into place.

"lets see how you like being in the dark for a while." Sammy smiled and walked away, Nick stopped struggling at the sound of the bolt, and realized just hoe dark it was, he swallowed hard, feeling his throat constrict, and his heart rate speed up, the air felt thick suddenly, and he couldn't breath for a minute, he focused his mind and took in a one deep breath at time just like his therapist had taught him to do.

"Hey you can't leave me in here please!" He screamed, uncaring how he sounded just needing to get out of this tomb. _' oh man not again I won't go through this again, come on nick focus you need to get out of here.' _his mind told him, he lay quietly moving his hand down and his legs up looped her arm up and around his legs until they rested on his stomach. Then using his teeth he chewed at the rope until it fell lose then he worked on his ankles, it took only a minute before he felt it fall away he stretched his muscles, and stood carefully made his way foreword until his felt cold steel under his hand. _'the door'_ his mind told him he smiled in the dark, not to shabby now how to get to open, his worries were over when he heard the bold move again he jumped back until he hit a solid object and waited for the inevitable.

* * *

There you go a long time in coming I know, but better late then never right?….(silence) right? How doyou like it guys, let me know. 


	6. Chapter 6

The slide open and Sammy stepped back in, her eyes widened when she saw nick standing with his back to the wall waiting.

"So you're a little more resourceful then I thought, no matter you can't get out of here alive so you might as well just relax." Sammy had a laugh to her tone, Nick stayed quiet as his mind worked, his eyes roaming the hall way beyond the door, he could another door to the right down the hall if he could get out of this room maybe he could find a way out or a good hiding place.

"We'll see about that." Nick ran full tilt into her knocking them both to the ground in a heap, he disentangled himself quickly and getting to his feet ran full tilt down to hall he made to second door way only to find a set of stairs leading down, sighing he took them three at a time often jumping whole sets to keep enough distance between him and the women chasing him, he could hear her foot steps on the stars he was at least three flights ahead.

He stopped at the bottom faced with yet another door, he pulled that handle and was surprised to have it swing open easily, what faced him outside stopped him dead.

'what is it with this crazy family and forests!' his mind screamed as he took off towards the tree's hoping for enough cover to disappear. He was half there when shots rang out he zigged and zagged, all to familiar with this on going routine, he howled in pain as a bullet ripped through his arm, he covered the bleeding wound with his uninjured hand and kept going, until he made the forest, but he didn't slow, he dodged trees and rocks fallen logs, his mind racing his eyes searching for shelter.

Warrick had combed every inch of the parking lot, and came up empty, he sighed in frustration tossing his gloves at his truck.

"Dang! we been at this all day and still have nothing to go on." He shouted.

"We know most kidnappers like to go some where familiar, she may have taken him back to the lake or to a home of some sort, we will find Nick." Grissom soothing voice cut though Warrick's growing anger and he took a few deep breaths to calm his already fragile nerves.

"Well I guess we go search the lake and the woods and her home then." He suggested.

"Sounds like a plan well split up you and I will take the woods and lake, we know what to look for and w know the terrain, Catherine and Sara can take the house." They agreed and left for their destinations.

Nick continued to run, but he could feel his strength waning, he stumbled and tripped more and more often and he arm throbbed in time to his heart beat. He search desperately for shelter and gave choked sob as he came to a cave, he almost passed it he hadn't notice the entrance at first it was only by sheer luck that he found it, he had been leaning against to rock wall is hand going up to bracing himself against to foliage when he simply feel through the opening he stumbled inside and went as far from the mouth of the cave as possible and fell against the wall, pointing and sweating, he leaned his back and closed his eyes for just a moment until a stab of pain reminded him of the would in his arm, very slowly and careful he peeled away the layers of clothing and examined the hole in his arm; scratch that make it holes the bullet had gone straight through, that would make this a little more tricky, he tore the sleeves of his shirt and tear to strips placed one on each side folding the arm against himself to hold one and balancing the other in place he took more shreds and wrapped them around the two pads then tied them off tightly, chocking back a sob as he pulled the knot tight.

"Alright guys come find me." Nick sighed as he one more lay his head back and closed his eyes, letting his body relax for a minute.

Grissom pulled to a stop and both men jumped out, they grabbed flash lights and packed their pockets with whatever supplies they could carry first aid included, they couldn't be sure what condition Nick might be in when they found him.

"Well lets get a move on we losing light as it is." Warrick said taking a water in his free hand stuffed it into his coat and picked up the flash light agian. Grissom followed his lead grabbing a bottled water as well, when they were sure they ready they set off into the woods, determined to find their lost friend.

'We're coming Nick hang on' Warrick thought as that stated walking. They hadn't been walking long when they heard gun fire their steps quickened into a full out sprint, those shots could only mean on thing; Nick was running around free some where in these danged woods, they had to find him before Sammy did.

Nick sucked in a deep breath when he heard foot steps out side the cave, he opened his eyes and looked towards the opening to find it going dark out side, he could barely make out the outline of a female standing just out side the mouth of the cave. He held he breath and stayed stalk still, not daring to even bate an eye lid until she had disappeared beyond the cave and her foot steps grew softer indicating she had moved on.

'come on guys hurry' his mind pleaded he felt his lids growing heavy and he shivered the night was going to be a cold one, or he was going into shock he checked his arm from what little light he had he could see the bleeding had slowed somewhat, the arm still throbbed dully. Nick stood and moved toward the cave opening to look out seeing no one he leaned against the wall deciding weather or not the leave the cave it was dark he could move faster and with out worry of being seen but he couldn't really see, sighing he pushed away from the wall and left the security of the cave, he'd much rather be out side in the dark then in a cave in the dark any day of the week, he just hoped his friends found him before Sammy.

* * *

Well there the next chapter, hope you liked, sorry it took the better part of a century to get up, but I am have a really bad time right now so bare with me. 


	7. Chapter 7

Nick walked slow enough that he would see anything in path before he tripped on it but, quick enough that he could keep distance between Sammy and himself. He stopped to rest leaning against a tree, looking around in the dark watching for what ever might jump out at him, his ears were pricked for the slightness noise and his body was so tense he felt like he would jump right out of his skin. Having rested long enough he pushed away from the tree and hurried on through the forest, the blood his shoulder left behind a marker telling who ever was looking which way he had been going.

Sammy came back along the path and this time she spotted the cave as the beam of her high beam flashlight, landed on it's mouth, she walked a few feet in and gave a soft growl when she saw blood on the wall, he'd been here this whole time! But, now he's back out there in the dark with a light to see and all alone too, she turned and hurried back out of the cave and walked off in the other direction, she grinned when she found more blood on a tree trunk, _'he's getting weak, stopping to rest when he knows he's being chased out here.' _

Warrick and Grissom had both turned on their flashlights as soon as the sun had started to set, and now both men were wandering along the path calling out softly for Nick, hoping to hear him answer.

"Nicky!" Warrick called softly moving the beam of his flash light around, he gasped when it stopped on a pair of boots.

"Nick?" He raised the flash light until it touched on the face of one Sammy Delaney.

"Where is Nick?" Warrick asked, she just grinned.

"Lost in the woods , and how stupid of you to come alone and search for him." Sammy said, an Warrick noticed that Grissom had vanished, He Stayed hidden Gris where ever you are.

Grissom had ducked around a tree to look under the brush thinking may be Nick had laid out under it to hide and had passed out or something not having any luck on that he was about the stand up and find Warrick when he heard him talking to Sammy, he crouched low and listened.

"So now what, you'll never find Nicky alone he's to smart to let you find first." Warrick spat.

"Oh I don't have to look for him any more Mr. Brown." Warrick gave her a puzzled expression.

"Ever hear of using live bait to catch a fish Mr. Brown." Sammy grinned and motioned with her gun for him to lead the way back down the path. Grissom stood up and with out hesitation followed them, knowing if he went with them Nick would be sure to so himself eventually.

Sammy stopped Warrick after a few minutes and cocking the gun fired it into the air, Warrick jerked.

"Oh Nicky I have some here who's dieing to see you." She called loudly.

"Say hello to Nicky." She demanded pointing the gun him, But Warrick refused to say anything, she didn't ask twice she pointed to gun at his shoulder and told again to speak to Nick.

"Yo Nick you out there man, stay out there!" Warrick shouted the earned him a slap to the face.

"If you want to lone ranger here to make it out of this alive you know where to meet me. And they walked off down the path, Grissom stayed where he was and waited, If Nicky was still up and going he'd make an appearance _ right...about... now._ Nick came bursting out of the trees and was running up the path when Grissom burst out of his hiding place and tackled him, nick yelped and fought him.

"Nick calm down it me." Grissom told him pinning his arms to his sides. Nick froze he knew that voice he turned his head and caught a glimpse of gray beard out of the corner of his eyes and relaxed.

"Grissom, we have to get Warrick she has him because of me." Nick explained Grissom released him and using thew his flashlight looked at Nick shoulder.

"Doesn't look to bad, let see we can wash and wrap it before we do anything, Grissom took the water bottle from his pocket and using it wet ans piece of gauze his cleaned the would before using a make shift dressing, then handed nick the bottle, He drank deeply and the he handed it back.

"We have to get moving Gris, theres no telling what she'll do to him." Nick said hauling him himself up onto wobbly legs.

"she said you'd know where to meet her?" Grissom questioned, Nick frowned and nodded.

"The place where this all started that dang house We'd better hurry." Nick lead them off down the path and a steady run, just as lightening split the sky, and thunder boomed in the not so far distance._'Great just what we need rain of all things to had to t his horrible night' _Grissom thought as he followed closely behind his younger companion.

Warrick stumbled in the dark as he tried to keep up with Sammy, she didn't slow up or stop as she gave another harsh pull on his arm.

"Where are we going, and why do you want Nicky so bad?" Warrick asked the only reply was complete silence from his guide, sighing his forced his legs to move faster. A few trips and a fall that send pain shoot up and down his legs, later that came to a backyard of a familiar two story house.

"Shoulda seen this one coming." Warrick grumbled as he was pulled along when they got inside she tossed him the couch and taking out a pair off cuffs, cuff his hand behind him one handed.

"You better hope you friend shows soon or your life is going to end." Sammy grinned and walked to the window and looked out keeping watch for Nick.

Nick and Grissom were making good time along the path until Nick stopped abruptly, Grissom came up behind him.

"What is it? He asked but Nick needn't have answered as the house come int view.

"We're here, come on lets get this over with." Nick bolted across the yard as the sky was once lit up by lightening and more thunder sounded not to far off.

Nick crept quiet;y in the back door, through the kitchen and down the hall to the living room, voice could be heard arguing about weather or he'd come.

"HE won't come here he's not the stupid." Warrick raised in pitch, Sammy shuffled to the window to look out one last time, Nick waited ready to jump out at the just the right time, he heard a gun cock and moved.

"Times up Warrick Well I guess Nick's..." she was cut off

"Right here." lightening flashed and a boom of thunder shook the house as Nick stepped out into the open facing Sammy.

Next chapter complete! Hope you are still enjoying sorry it took so long writer block really stinks.


	8. Chapter 8

Please don't kill me I have been running around school like a chicken with it's head cut off trying to keep my grades up, but i found some free time so heres a chappy just for my devoted fans,(other stories to be updated soon).

Warrick spun on the couch as best he could to see a sopping wet, panting Nick standing in the living room door way.

"Let him go he has nothing to with this." Nick growled.

"Oh please do you really think i am just going to let him go." She questioned grasping the gun tighter.

"He has nothing to do with this." Nick repeated his normally placid brown eyes, shooting sparks. Sammy stepped closer to Warrick, who watched unable to help.

"Your right he doesn't so why don't I just kill him?" She asked and raised the gun pointing it at Warricks chest ready to pull the trigger, Nick flung him self at her and knocked her to the ground, they rolled and fought for control of the gun.

"Let it go you little monster!" Sammy yelled and slammed her fist into Nicks chin, Nick fell back stunned and his grip momentarily loosened, Sammy pulled it away and straddling his legs pressed it against his temple.

"you want to to die first so be it." She hissed in his ear Nick stare into her eyes, and waited for her to end this once and for all.

"Thats right just lay there and take it, my brother was right this was easy." Sammy taunted, and Warrick saw the change in Nick stance, Sammy had done gone and said the wrong thing, Nicks eyes popped open and he heaved his full weight to the left throwing Sammy off balance and freeing his body from the floor he got up and grabbing the gun from her limp fingers went to untie Warrick.

"When I get you loose run, don't stop, don't try to help in any way just get up and run Grissom is waiting outside." Nick explained Warrick opened his mouth to protest the stupidity of that plan, but Nick cut him off.

"Please Warrick just go, this is something I have to finish this on my own." Nick pleaded; Warrick nodded and taking the gun from nick ran out the door, Nick turned back to Sammy, who was starting to move around. He perched himself on the edge of the arm rest of the couch to wait for her to get up.

"Well looks like it's you and me Nicky." Sammy pointed out, Nick didn't speak didn't even blink, just watched her carefully as she picked herself up from the floor.

"What nothing to say?" She asked, nick lifted an eyebrow in a questioning way and frowned.

"What do you really want Samantha?" Nick questioned.

"I really want to see you beg for your life." Sammy answered, Nick scoffed.

"Well, your wasting your time then cause it ain't never gonna happen." he replied.

Warrick kept going all the way kicking himself for leaving Nick alone with that mad hatter, But Nick wanted to finish this whole thing on his own then Warrick would give him the chance to do just that. When he got out the front door he found Grissom standing on the porch dripping and shivering but otherwise uninjured.

"Warrick." Grissom uttered his name questioningly, and Warrick sighed it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure what Grissom wanted to know.

"He's still inside, said he had to see it through by himself."Warrick explained. Grissom seemed to accept the explanation and they hunkered down on the covered porch to await their friend.

Sammy took a step towards Nick, Who jerked up from the arm of the couch and stepped back waiting to see what she would do.

"Well, I guess this is going to be a bit harder then I thought it would be." Sammy grinned maliciously. Nick barely had time to prepare himself as she lunged at him she took him down and bare her full down on him he struggled under her, until he could free an arm he socked in the ribs she cringed and when she lifted some wight he flipped over and stood to his feet backing up again letting her get up. She came at him throwing a right hook which he blocked and set stumbling back with fist to her nose, she brought her hands up to her face and glare at him.

"You hit me, your not supposed to hit a lady." She exclaimed dropping her hands.

"If I thought you were a lady then i would treat you like one." Nick spat back, he moved to block a low round house but wasn't fast enough he winced when the foot connected with his ribs, she followed that up with another right hook and Nick hit the floor with a thump, he lay there for a few seconds before pushing himself up to his knees, but he wasn't fast enough to stop the foot that connected with his ribs, he rolled to his back and tried to sit up but another kick to rib set rolling again, one more and he heard a wet snap and felt a streak of pain lance across is chest his curled onto his side and pushed himself back to his knees and sat up wincing as he broken ribs protested the movement. He Winded as Sammy's finger found his hair and curling in the brown locks brought his back so fast his neck cricked.

"Now are you ready to give up?" She asked staring straight down at him Nick glared right back and in a moment of defiance spit blood into her face, she howled in rage and shoved him away, his head bounced off the wall and he slid the floor dazed.

"This ends now," She came back over to him and pinned him up against the wall by his throat, Nick's eyes widen in alarm as he realized his oxygen was being cut off ever so slowly. As he tried to pry her hand free, he caught a flash of metal and watched as she lifted a knife his his face, slicing it down his cheek she left a long jagged scar not deep enough to scar but deep enough to hurt, he could feel the warm blood flowing down his face.

"Say good bye Nick!" She screeched Nick watched in horror as she brought knife straight back and then forward again,just Nick brought his hands up and out blocking the knife from slicing his belly, but she pushed against him and now it was a battle of strength and will, who could out longer. Nick knew he was strong enough to hold off the knife for ever, his ribs were already protesting his movement he had to do something and fast. he twisted her wrist so the went past him and embedded itself in the wall just off to his side. She let go of him momentarily to free the knife and nick moved fast rolling away down the wall and reaching his feet, just a Sammy gave a triumphant cry and wielding the knife once more charged him Nick grabbed her and they fell back against the wall, the wrestled for a while until finally Nick had the knife he knocked her to the floor she lay limp her eyes were closed, Nick moved to the door way to get Grissom and Warrick and A shout stopped him he spun around to see Sammy charging him.

The next few minutes went in slow motion for Nick as Sammy charged he braced him self she rammed him but gasped and Nick felt fresh blood cover his hand and gasped at the meaning of it, she had ran right into the knife. He watched as she fell back away blood ran from the wound in the belly she looked down at the hole and with one last look at Nick fell forward on the floor, Nick backed up dropping the knife from the numb hand and fall straight down into a sitting position on the floor.

After what must have been hours Nick forced himself to his feet and stumbled down the hall and out the front door where he sat down on the front porch and stare out at the rain.

"Nick?"Warricks voice reached his ears and Nick looked up at his friend.

"She's dead." Was all he could get out before the dam broke and he gushed tears.

Well that was not the chapter i had wanted to write but it works anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

_The next few minutes went in slow motion for Nick as Sammy charged he braced him self she rammed him but gasped and Nick felt fresh blood cover his hand and gasped at the meaning of it, she had ran right into the knife. He watched as she fell back away blood ran from the wound in the belly she looked down at the hole and with one last look at Nick fell forward on the floor, Nick backed up dropping the knife from the numb hand and fall straight down into a sitting position on the floor._

_After what must have been hours Nick forced himself to his feet and stumbled down the hall and out the front door where he sat down on the front porch and stare out at the rain._

"_Nick?"Warricks voice reached his ears and Nick looked up at his friend._

"_She's dead." Was all he could get out before the dam broke and he gushed tears._

Nick sat staring out at nothing, the shock of having taken a life momentarily winding him and sending his mind into a tailspin. Chaos surrounded him and everyone rushed around the secure the crime scene, and CSI's worked to collect evidence. As soon and Grissom had heard those two words come from Nicks mouth he had called not only the paramedics, but the police and his team out the house. Now they were making a sweep of the house collecting everything that Nick or Sammy had touched, the gun ad knife were the first to be bagged and tagged, and then, DNA and blood from Sammy, They knew eventually they would have to coax Nick out of his stupor, Warrick was out side with him trying to get him to talk about what had happened,but remained unresponsive.

"Nick come on man I need you to snap out of it." Warrick spoke as the paramedics, worked on his various wounds, A slice down his cheek, a knot on the back of his head covered by an ice pack that nick had held in place it was the only movement he had made, the only thing of concern were his broken ribs. Nick stare at the lifeless body on the floor, that face would haunt his nightmare for weeks to come he knew that, His mind was swirling with mixture of emotions, guilt, anger, and a deep sorrow for Sammy herself, he hadn't meant to take her life. She had just charged him and he had meant only to defend himself to black her charge he had forgotten that the knife was in his hands. He watched as David lifted the body into a body and after zipping it up he and another tech carried the thing outside, Nick this silently his eyes never the the bag until it was out the door and out of sight, He then turned back to his friends, who were still working the scene.

"I didn't mean to kill her." He crocked out, Every stopped and turned to look at him surprised to hear his voice.

"It wasn't your fault Nick there was nothing you could have done." Catherine offered.

"I still ki...killed her." He tipped over the word.

"In self defense Nick it really wasn't your fault." Grissom reassured him, he had been the first to see the scene once had sat down on the porch and started bawling, Grissom had went inside to see the body, then went back to nick the phone pressed to his ear. Warrick had knelt down and picking Nick up from the front porch took him inside where it was dry and warm. At first Nick would go in shaking his head violently and tears still running down his face, after a minute or two of coaxing Warrick finally got the man inside and to the couch.

"Its alright nick, no body blames you buddy, you'll get through this, we'll be there to help you i promise." Warrick sat next to his best friends and engulfed him in a warm embrace Nick hung his head on Warricks shoulder, It only lasted a few minutes and Nick seemed to come out of his trance.

"Hey Warrick if you don't let go, every one will suspect something." Nick quipped Warrick let go fast and looked at him, Nick laughed and winced as his ribs protested the movement. Before Warrick could make a comeback the paramedics spoke up.

"We'll take to ER now and have his ribs x-rayed they'll keep him over night but not any longer." They walked nick out the waiting ambulance and after Warrick climbed the closed the doors and were off.

the doctor had decided to keep Nick for two to three days just to keep an eye on his ribs and make sure there were no complications. Warrick sat in a chair next to the bed, waiting for Nick to wake up, after some coaxing he had finally managed to get the man to sleep, and he had caught a few hours himself right in that ugly hard chair. He had to admit Nick looked better, Color had returned to his cheeks, and his his body seemed more relaxed, Nick jerked in his sleep and started to thrash around screaming loud enough the wake the dead. Warrick shot out of his seat and stood next to the bed calling Nicks name, until he shot up into a full upright position, Warrick had to put his hands out to keep them from banging into each other.

"Whoa man it's okay, it was just a nightmare." Nick blinked owlishly at him.

"It was so real, it was last night all over again." Nick explained blinking back tears.

"I didn't want to kill her Warrick she just came at me and...I forgot I had the knife." His tears broke free, and Warrick wrapped his arms around him.

"Shh it's okay man we told you last night it wasn't your fault." Warrick reassured him, Nick sniffed and let his tears stop.

"Thanks man, I don't think I could handle this alone." Nick sat back wiping at his eyes, Warrick smiled softly.

"Hey it's no problem man, just don't tell any one at the lab about this, wouldn't want to think anything." Warrick quipped, Nick chuckled and they had a good laugh.

"Hey nice to see you with a smile on your face." Catherine smiled and plopped a a kiss on his forehead.

"Hey Catherine." Nick greeted her still chuckling.

"So how are you doing,"He went to open his mouth but she stopped him.

"I want to truth." She said.

"I'm still sore but I'll be okay, it'll take some time but I'll get through it." Nick told honestly they sat around talking for the rest of the day.

"Hey Nicky how about a nice relaxing vacation after they spring from this joint?" Warrick asked winking at Catherine.

"Yeah you could go to the lake. Maybe get in some fish..." That as far and ether of them got, they had to move fast to avoid the fling pillows directed at each of them.

It would be a long, hard struggle for Nick but with his friends there to help him he knew he'd be just fine, if he could just Warrick shut up about vacations!

* * *

Well there you have ladies, and gents its finished finally thank you for sticking with me so long i enjoyed your reviews and i hope to finish the other stories soon. 


End file.
